


The Christmas Surprise

by ceirdwenfc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceirdwenfc/pseuds/ceirdwenfc
Summary: Harry sat on the bench outside the Hogsmeade Station, staring at the snow-covered tracks. The train would be arriving shortly. He hadn't seen Ginny since she had gone away for Harpies training. He looked around wistfully remembering the few times he had returned here in the intervening five years since the defeat of Voldemort. He had only been back to Hogwarts for the many memorial services, attending the funerals of everyone killed that day.





	The Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for Acquiescence for the Secret Elf Challenge at TQP.

  
Author's notes: Warnings: POV change halfway through. Canon.  


* * *

Harry sat on the bench outside the Hogsmeade Station, staring at the snow-covered tracks. The train would be arriving shortly. He hadn't seen Ginny since she had gone away for Harpies training. He looked around wistfully remembering the few times he had returned here in the intervening five years since the defeat of Voldemort. He had only been back to Hogwarts for the many memorial services, attending the funerals of everyone killed that day.

For this visit, he had been asked back by Headmistress McGonagall to play in this Quidditch Exhibition Game being held on Christmas Day. Former House players like Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Marcus Flint, Ernie Macmillan and Ginny Weasley among others had gone pro and would be playing for the professional team. He would be joined by George and Ron Weasley, Zacharias Smith, Cho Chang and, Draco Malfoy of all people, to play for the four Houses against them. He hadn't paid much attention to the Headmistress while she explained the concept and the rules of tomorrow's game.

Hogwarts would be crowded with students staying on for the holiday recess and others coming for the game and staying at the castle. He shoved his hand into his pocket and felt the box he had hidden there. When he heard the train whistle, he smiled, looking south down the tracks.

He stood up and waited for its arrival as more people gathered on the platform steam pouring out as it pulled into the station. As he followed along the side of the train, people were beginning to notice him. He looked at his shoes uncomfortably, but immediately remembered that he wasn’t eleven anymore and when the older woman with the gray hair and cane stopped in front of him, mouth agape, he smiled and put out his hand to shake hers. He knew she was thrilled as she stammered out a 'so pleased to meet you, Mr. Potter,' and he actually felt okay about it. He had adjusted to the attention and was pleased that it was waning somewhat as the years passed.

One last puff of steam, one last squeal of wheels as the train ground to a halt. Harry stood with a grin that just wouldn't go away. He saw her long, red hair first as she brushed it over her shoulder. He missed running his fingers through it in the bed they shared not often enough. He was jostled from behind, and turned to find Lee and George, both grinning. When he found Ginny's long, red hair again, she was coming over, a huge smile beaming across her face. She jumped into his arms, startling him, but he recovered well, his arms around her waist, his lips warming as hers were there, her teeth nipping, her lips pulling at his lower lip. He drew her tightly in and her hand on his arse made him lurch forward. She smiled as he rubbed himself, mostly unintentionally, against her thigh. "Later maybe," she suggested against his blushing cheek, adding in a whisper, "I've missed you."

"Fraternizing with the enemy, Weasley?"

Harry turned to Marcus Flint and his smug look. "If I'm the enemy, so are her brothers." Harry gestured towards Ron and George coming towards them.

Oliver was wandering by and put a hand on Marcus' shoulder. "She's your buddy on the broom. She's Harry's on the ground." Oliver gave him a little shove, and in time they moved on.

"What does that mean? Buddies? You're buddies with Marcus Flint?" Harry couldn't manage to keep the jealousy from his voice. His eyes narrowed and he was trying desperately not to set off Ginny's temper.

"We're partners. We've been assigned to work together in practicing for this exhibition." She patted his arm and leaned against him unnecessarily to kiss the corner of his mouth. "I do believe you're jealous, Harry Potter."

"I'm not…" He tried to sound indignant, pushing his glasses up his nose. "You've… no… idea …what –"

His stammer was cut off by her lips on his, her undertone rumbling naughtily in his ear, "I think I like that." She smiled at him, and then turned away, following her brothers down the path to Hogwarts.

 

 

**XXX**

 

 

After the Christmas Eve feast, everyone retired to their respective common rooms. The Gryffindor common room was quite crowded. Not everyone was a Gryffindor, though. Dean had been dating Luna since Guy Fawkes Day, and she was loathe to leave his side. Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff was standing behind Neville, her fingers playing in his hair. Terry Boot was sitting on the arm of the chair holding hands with Parvati. George Weasley was setting off fireworks at random intervals throughout the room, but Ginny wasn't distracted by any of that. She found Harry with her eyes, sitting next to the warm fire. He was staring into the flickering flames, a small smile on his lips and he seemed lost in thought. She used the opportunity to sneak up on him, seating herself on his lap, sliding one arm around his neck, the other resting on his chin as she tilted his face towards hers.

"Hello, stranger."

His grin broadened as her head was getting closer, and then they were kissing. His arm tightened around her waist and she pressed herself against his chest. She licked his lips and bit him gently. They didn't stop even when they heard Ron and his slurping noises behind them.

"Ginny," Harry said so softly she almost didn't hear him.

"Mmm," she answered, not removing her lips from his.

"Will you marry me?"

Ginny stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes. She could feel the small, velvet box that he had placed in her hand, but she continued to look at Harry, who was smiling.

She let him open the box and she smiled, kissing his cheek, the whispered "yes" barely sounding from her lips as he slipped the ring on her finger.


End file.
